Stuck in a Game: Version: Leaf Green
by Kiki Rocket
Summary: All Lola wanted was to just play her Gameboy and go out with her crush. That's all. Not to have an arranged marriage to a stranger and getting stuck in her friend's game with her brother AND crush!
1. One: Unexpected Changes during Holiday

**Disclaimer/Author's Notes: **I don't own anything in this fic. Well, even though I do own the original characters, I don't even own the idea! So there you have it. I am nothing more then a hopeless and penniless Pokemon fanatic. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

**Stuck in a Game**

_**Version:**_** Leaf Green**

By: LilyChan

**Chapter One:**

Unexpected Changes during Holiday

"Pack your bags, Lola! You're going to Arizona!" cried her mother. Lola was in her room, playing her Pokemon game on her silver GBA SP, and was listening to her favorite radio station. Lola had just graduated from junior high school, and she was extremely happy although you couldn't see it in her face. She just had a "discussion", if you will, with her mom about her grades – even though she just graduated.

Her hair was black and her eyes were dark brown. Her hair was quite long and it was in a messy ponytail with a red scrunchie holding it into place. Her skin was pretty dark for an Asian girl, but it was still that of an almond color.

Lola looked up when she couldn't hear her favorite American artist anymore. "Mom! Why'd did you turn it off?" she said, a bit upset. Her mom had won the upset contest though. Her mother looked like an older version of Lola of course. Except that her hair was a lot shorter and she was more mature looking.

"Lola, you know you're grounded!" her mother exclaimed.

"Yeah, from the computer." she said, dully. Her mother sighed. She was right. She was grounded just from the computer instead of her radio station. Of course, she didn't show her daughter the defeat. "Just go pack you're bags. You're grandmother is on her way to pick you and your brother up!" she exclaimed.

Lola reluctantly sighed and said, "Well, give me a chance to save thi—"

"Now, young lady." her mother said, getting tired of this. Lola glared at her and saved when she was out in a safe place and turned it off. She then tossed it onto her bed which had flower patterns of blue and light green on it.

"There. It's off." she said as she started to get up to pack. How Lola dreaded the yearly visit to her grandmother's. Her grandmother would always baby her brother, even though he's almost 16 years old and leave poor Lola out in the dust except when her grandmother wanted to know something about her brother.

She packed her essentials such as clothes, underwear, extra underwear (her mother checks her bag for it), and sandals. "Now…for the real fun stuff, my gameboy!" she exclaimed excitedly. She knew that her grandmother wasn't going to pay attention to her, if not at all on a good day. She grabbed everything from her gameboy and Pokemon section of her room and dumped it in a bag. "There. All set." she said. "Oh, almost forgot! My charger!" And she grabbed the said charger. Since she was running out the door, she didn't realize that it was still plugged in. It tugged and it caused Lola to fall since it was reacting to her pulling.

"Ack!" she yelled as she fell. She then got up and looked at her charger's wire. It looked so awful. It had torn where she could see the other wires. "Oh man!" she said, upset as she took the charger out of the socket, the rest of it anyway. "_I can't borrow Sanka's! He'll tell grandma and she'll get on to me…again!_" she thought. "Oh well. Might as well use this…not like I'm going to get another one…" she said sadly as she put in her gameboy pack. She also brought her CD player with The Killers' CD, Hot Fuss, in it. "There we go. A few weeks at grandma's with The Killers is great for me!" she said, a bit happy.

Of course, little did she realize that her charger was strangely putting itself back together in her bag with the flash of light emitted from her gameboy. She placed the headphones over her head and continued playing her game where she left off. Her brother, Sanka, was sitting on the right side of her, with his arms crossed. They both had the same expression: I don't want to go. Sanka had the same black hair and deep brown as Lola, but his was short and it was in a bowl cut. Not too flattering for today's society obviously. He was wearing a short sleeve shirt over a long sleeve with baggy pants and worn out sneakers. Lola would tease him and call him an "Asian Skater". He was watching Lola play her game.

Their mom had to put the small pugs out in backyard to do their business and when she came back to see Sanka in his attire, she slapped her forehead. "Sanka!" she said, with an irritable tone. Sanka took his gaze out of Lola's game (which she was busy trying to beat one of the Elite Four) and looked at his mom with the same expression.

"Yes?" he said, with the accent. Lola and Sanka's family native tongue was Japanese, but since Sanka was the first born and born in Japan, he learned Japanese first. But when they moved to America and his parents had Lola, she didn't learn Japanese. However, she's struggling with it. Their mother had a small one, but it wasn't as obvious as Sanka's.

Their mother pointed up and down with her extended finger. Sanka looked up and down and thought nothing was wrong. "Sanka, you know how hot it is in Arizona. Especially during the summer." she said, with a tiny hit of irritability in her voice. Sanka nodded his head. "Yah." he said, dully as well. "So go change!"

"But mom! This is rearry coor!" he said, tripping over the l's as usual. Lola had turned down her CD player to listen to the conversation. She would always try to make Sanka say stuff with l's so she can laugh at him because of his accent. So of course she was inwardly cracking up because of the conversation next to her.

"No, it's not cool. You're going to be burning in that. Go change into shorts." she said, pointing to his room. "Aww, Mom! You take the fun out of everything…" he said, obviously defeated. So he got up and went to his room to change. Lola paused her CD, took off her headphones (and let it slide down her neck), and paused her game to look up her mother, with an amused smile. "Mother, you didn't say anything about his shirt." "That's because they are light material, thankfully." she sighed. Then she finally noticed her daughter's face. "What are you smiling about, Lola?" she inquired, shaking her head in the process. "Nothing….It has **nothing **to do with Sanka's lack in saying l's right…" she said, acting like her mom is one of her friends.

"You know, Lola. You're going to need your brother's Japanese skills one day." her mother said in a motherly tone. Lola rolled her eyes. "Yeah, when I need help understanding the raw anime, that's when I'll need him." Lola said as she started to play her game again. Her mother sighed out of frustration, oh how she **_deserves_** this vacation. Then Sanka came out of his room with his shorts on, but they were still somewhat baggy. "How's this?" he asked his mother. "Unless you want to join the local skating group, then I suggest you wear the tight shorts Grandma bought you!" Lola laughed. Sanka glared at his little sister.

He hated it whenever she teased him about being in a skater group. Oh sure, one girlfriend changed his whole wardrobe but that didn't mean that she should attack the entire clique. He didn't know why, but his girlfriend and Lola never got along. Every time they would bring Pamela, his girlfriend, to his house for dinner, they would always try to: avoid each other, start fights with each other (although he's convinced Lola starts them), embarrass one another, and just plain fight – even if it's about the smallest thing. Sanka started to speak back when they heard the doorbell ring. "Oh! That must be your grandmother!" her mother said, a bit too happy.

Behind the door was indeed the grandmother. She was basically the stereotype for a Japanese old woman. She had curly grey hair, wrinkles on her face every place imaginable, and she was extremely short. She just stood there until she saw Sanka with his hands in his pocket and slouching. "Sanka!" she said, extremely happy to see her favorite grandson. Sanka turned his head and saw his grandmother. "_Oh no…_" he thought as she ran up to him and basically glomped him. "Oh, Sanka! Look how much you've grown!" she praised him as she gazed upon the 16 year old.

"_Great, it's time for Sanka Hour._" Lola thought bitterly as she listened to "Somebody Told Me" by The Killers and played her game and sat on the couch. The mother looked outside to see the rental car she had driven, and there were many dents in it. "_I guess she's still not used to America's roads yet…_" as she shook her head and sighed for possibly the third or fourth time in the hour. She clasped her hands as she interrupted the grandmother's reunion with her gasping and favorite grandson. "Uhh...Mom, you need to get going! The plane is about to leave in just a few minutes!" as she pointed to her watch. "Oh, Yuri, you were always so impatient!" the grandmother joked, with a heavy accent (heavier then Sanka's) as she let go of Sanka.

Sanka was taking deep breaths as soon as his grandmother let go of him. "_Finarry she ret me go!_" thought poor Sanka. He couldn't even get the l's right in his mind! "But mother, the plane **will **leave without you." And at that moment, Lola saved her game and turned it off. She put in her Gameboy Bag and started to carry hers and Sanka's (because her grandmother would tell her to do it anyway – and her mother wasn't any help with the situation anyway) luggage to the dented car.

The car was quite small for a Focus, but it was alright, as long as the grandmother had her favorite grandson up on the front with her. Lola decided to get another one of her CDs out since she got bored with her Killers CD. Sanka was bombarded with questions by his grandmother, of course in Japanese, such as: Do you have a girlfriend? Is she nice? Is she Japanese? Does she have a job? Of course, Sanka answered them, even some of the questions that were a little too personal. Lola was looking through her CD case that looked like Hello Kitty's head, from her father's mother when Lola was younger. She was flipping through the CDs until she spotted Green Day. Smiling, she took that out of its case and placed it in her black, white, and pink CD player. She closed the lid, and pressed play. Once she set the settings on it, she was humming to it.

However, as she was, once again, claimed as the new Pokemon Master in her Leaf Green edition for the fourth time that month, she noticed that her game started acting funny. As she was heading to the mountain where Mewtwo was, with her Master Ball in her bag of course, there was a strange sound emitted from it. She had turned down her music to hear what was up. Thankfully, her grandmother was ignoring her and talking to Sanka (as always) so she didn't hear the sound (in fact, her grandmother thought it was the car making it).

As she was checking to make sure her Pokemon was alright, there was a voice that said "The one who is ignored shall be the best." It was deep, monotone, and extremely creepy. It sent shivers down her spine. "_What was that about?_" she asked thoughtfully and worriedly as she looked in her Pokemon Leaf Green guide. It said nothing about a creepy voice saying that. She started to panic when she heard her cell phone ring.

It was her friend, Jessica. She sighed with relief as she heard the girl on the background yelling at her. "LOLA! Why did you steal my Leaf Green version?" Again, her grandmother chose to ignore the sound in back of her. (Her grandmother didn't need much leg room, unlike Sanka) "Well, I haven't beaten it yet." Lola lied. "You liar! You already beat that game like… 10 times since I had it! Aren't you ever bored with it? And when are you going to get your own copy?" her friend continuously shouted. Lola winced, since she hated yelling so much. "Look, I'll get Kouji to buy it for me, and then I'll give it back to you when I come back. You know how shady the mailmen are." reflecting on past experiences of the mailman (or at least the ones she dealt with).

Lola heard her friend sigh. "Yeah, I know…But when are you going to meet Kouji?" she asked, a bit too anxious. Jessica never met him, but Lola has a huge crush on Kouji and maybe Jessica had one as well. Lola instinctively shrugged. "I don't know. I think he's going to meet us at the house." referring to her grandmother's house. "Well, hurry it up. Because I haven't got a chance to play it, I'm missing out on all the cool glitch findings!" Jessica whined. Lola rolled her eyes. She didn't understand why Jessica was so excited about these glitches. Besides, there weren't any glitches in the games at all. Or at least the new games that she knew of.

Then Lola remembered the weird voice just a few minutes earlier. Maybe she should tell Jessica. Maybe she might've found something in her game after all. "Hey, Jessica—"

"What, Mom?" she heard her friend yell back. She heard another voice in the background, but she couldn't quite make it out what she said. Then she heard Jessica's voice again. "Sorry, Lola, but I gotta go. Call me when you see Tory!" she said, with a sing-song and teasing voice. Lola knew she blushed, and felt her fists ball up. "BYE, Jessica." Lola said through gritted teeth.

As soon as she pressed the off button, she heard her brother say "Rora, we're at the airport now. Ret's go." Sanka said, with a very annoyed tone behind his voice. Although Lola didn't catch the annoyance, she definitely caught the "fraw" in Sanka's voice. She giggled as she got out of the car.

----

Soon they were at the grandmother's house in Arizona. Again, Sanka sat in front with her. Lola was a bit cranky since there were lots of 5 year olds literally crying to their mommies because she beat their poor excuse for a team. Lola would scoff and lie, to save her hide, by saying excuses like they tripped or they didn't want to play with her anymore. Plus the food wasn't all that good, and the grandmother asked Lola about Sanka's underwear size…again while he was in the plane's bathroom.

It wasn't all that dark since they lived in the same time zone and area. Lola wondered why they needed a plane from California to Arizona. She sat back and huffed at what happened with her and her grandmother earlier. "_I'm glad that's over._" she thought. She knew that they were close because she saw her grandmother's huge house from over the top of the small hill. It was obvious they lived in the Asian part of town because of all the Koreans, Chinese, Taiwanese, Vietnamese, and of course, her fellow Japanese people out and about with their families.

They didn't get along with the Chinese because of the history, but that's to be expected. Although there were a few exceptions when some of the children would play with them – and the parents didn't mind. Lola was gazing out when she saw the handsome Japanese boy talking to a Korean girl when they arrived. Lola's heart instantly sank as she saw the two laughing. She sat back in her seat; even though she didn't notice the two wave each other their departures.

"We're here!" her grandmother said, in a relief tone of voice. Sanka was happy as well, he was getting rather annoyed with his grandmother's affections already. Sanka came out of the small little white car and waved to the handsome boy, who was still out there. Then Lola came out, very close to crying, and didn't see the boy waving to her. She knew she didn't have a chance with Kouji. He was the cutest boy in the neighborhood and he did go out with quite a few girls even though he was 12.

Lola was going through her grandmother's gate when she heard her Japanese name, Machiko. She turned and looked for the source of the voice. It was the handsome Japanese boy, Kouji. He was smiling quite brightly and was waving big at her. She didn't realize it, but tears were going down her face. Kouji noticed this and motioned her to go over to where he was. Knowing that Sanka, and her grandfather, had gotten the luggage, she went over to the fence where they met.

"What's wrong, Machiko?" he asked, obviously very concerned. She then realized that she was crying and rubbed her eyes. "Is it your grandmother again? What did she do this time?" he sighed as he tried to hug her. But, of course, the fence got in the way, so it was only a half hug. Lola nodded, making it seem that was the case. She didn't want to bring up the girl because she didn't want her secret accidentally leaking out, and it wasn't her business anyway. She wiped her tears on her arm, on account she was wearing a short sleeved tee. He smiled brightly at her and decided to start a conversation. "So how was the trip?" Lola snapped back to her attitude. "It was bit more annoying then usual. A bunch of little kids challenged me and I almost got in trouble because _they _lost." she said as she placed her hand on her hips.

Kouji laughed. "I take it you got the Leaf Green?" "Nope, it's my friend's." "Oh, you made a friend." Kouji said with a bit of disappointment in his voice. Lola narrowed her eyes at him and smiled since she changed her CDs. "Are you jealous, Kouji?" she asked. Kouji had a small blush on his face and shook it. "N-no! I'm glad you're making friends!" he said, trying to act cool.

Lola laughed. She knew that he wasn't as cool and calm as a lot of his fan club members say and think. He was still stuttering even when he was a plump 5 year old. She patted him on the shoulder and they both started to laugh together. Then she heard her grandfather call Lola's Japanese name. "Oh…I better go…You know how cranky my grandfather gets." she said. Kouji got the hint and nodded. "Alright, I'll see you later." he said as he, too, went inside. Of course Lola's gameboy was in her bag and it started to glow more. But it died down as soon as she and Kouji separated.

"Yes, Grandfather?" she said as she entered the house. Her grandparents' house was huge, even when she was a child it was huge. It looked like it was 10 stories high when it was really only two. Sanka and Lola wondered why they needed such a big house. Of course, not noticing how many uncles and aunts they have doesn't really help their questioning. They had very traditional furniture and it looked ancient as well. Her grandfather was bald with gray hair on the side of his head. He had the standard angry look on his face with random small liver spots. He also had some reading glasses on. He was wearing plaid pajama pants and a white tank top. Thankfully, Lola didn't see much. (Not like she even wants to.)

He was sitting on the orange recliner chair he always sat in whenever she and her older brother would arrive at the house and he was holding a piece of paper. Lola looked at the paper strangely and then looked at the grandfather. "Yes, Grandfather?" she repeated. He looked up and waved the paper in his hand. His English was pretty good, but it was still a little shaky. Poor Lola was the only one who was actually good with English without tripping on the l's. "I have here is a…piece of parchment." he said. Lola nodded. "And it says that you shourd marry this…guy."

"_Please…anything but an arranged marriage!_" Lola hoped. She knew that her mother and late father had married due to their parents, but she just hoped her mother didn't agree to it. Lola felt her mouth quiver as she opened, but her grandfather continued. "Since Yuri (referring to her mother) didn't want Sanka have an arranged marriage, she decided to set you up with boy."

And with that, Lola felt her body turn completely into stone if it could. The glowing in her Gameboy started to glow again, but with a much more powerful glow this time. It wasn't large enough to engulf anything, but it was getting there. Then it simmered down once again after Lola had fainted from the shock.

Welcome back to Arizona, Lola. I hope your holiday is fun.

**Ending Notes**: I know it's not the best. I know its very clichéd. However, I'll try to make this pretty different from your regular "Person gets sucked in game" story line. ..; Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Don't worry, it'll hopefully get better. She'll eventually gets into the game. XD;; And please don't expect me to update this very often. I have plenty of fics I need to work on as it is. XD;; I guess I just need my own "Person gets sucked in game" story line… Tee hee. :3 So please review?

' - I do not know any Japanese or Asian phrases PERIOD, so I'm going to have this little apostrophe after every quotation markings in case there is a language change. This will make everybody happy. XD; (It might include Pokemon, but I'm not too sure.) And yes, I realize I cannot do accents. Forgive me:3?

**Next Time**: The three get sucked into their game! And why is this strange girl hugging them? What the heck is going on!


	2. Two: Stupid Possessed Games

**Disclaimer/Author's Notes: **I still don't own anything from this fiction. :O Not even the ideas. Anyway, thanks for the reviews! I hope you stay with this story as it hopefully gets better. Oh yes, Digital Skitty owns Pocky. Go read her fic, ReiShine. XD And now cue in cheesy angst. :D

**Stuck in a Game**

_**Version: **_

By: LilyChan

**Chapter Two:**

Stupid Possessed Games

"Ugh...my head!" Lola said as she placed her hand on her head where the pain was. She felt that her head could explode! Her eyes were a bit out of focus, but it got back within a few minutes. In the meantime, Lola looked around where she was. It looked somewhat familiar, but she couldn't place because of her eyesight. After the few minutes, she realized that she was in the room she was always whenever they were in Arizona. The room was quite small, but it felt like home to her.

There was a twin sized bed (that felt it was too high for comfort at times), and the comforter was very, obviously, comfortable. The colors were pretty girlish, but not too girlish. The colors were pink and purple, but there were more purple then pink -- which Lola didn't mind all that much. The pattern was that of a spiral or an abstract picture OF one. Next to the bed was a small wooden yet very steady nightstand. The craftsmanship on it was astounding and she knew her grandparents **had **to pay a lot for it.

On the night stand was a small lamp that was shaped like you would find in an ancient home of her fellow people. Also on the nightstand was a small alarm radio with the correct time (which was about 8 o' clock) was on it. There was a small dresser, about the same color and craftsmanship as the nightstand, but on it was a few boxes that contained jewelry in it that her grandparents must've saved throughout the years her mother and her aunts grew up in.

Speaking of her mother, Lola remembered the arranged marriage her mother had set her up with. She knew fury was growing in her. Why would her mother want to ruin it her life anyway? Was it because SANKA got his choice? She puffed through her nose as she got up to look for her cell phone. She had found it soon. Her cell phone was obviously a Nokia and it was heavily decorated with pictures of her and Jessica, Kouji, her pugs, some of Hello Kitty, and of course Pokemon.

She rapidly dialed her home's phone number to be picked up by a drowsy sounding Yuri. Lola knew angry tears were coming down her face. She also knew she was shivering from anger, and not from the heavy set air conditioner. "Hello?" her mother responded, bringing Lola back to earth.

"Mom! I hate you! I don't know why you did this to me and not to Sanka!" Lola started to yell uncontrollably. Oh man. Was SHE mad! She had to sit down and force herself to grab a piece of the comforter to control her anger. "Wha? Do what?" her mother asked, absent-minded. This just furthered Lola's anger. "YOU KNOW WHAT!" she said, trying to not let her sobs get the best of her. She heard a bit of muttering on the other end and listened for her mother to make up an excuse.

"Lola, in all honesty, I really don't know what you're talking about." her mother said, really not having a clue on what her daughter was yelling at for – but she did feel guilty about it.

"I hate you, Mom." she said. "I HATE YOU. I WISH I NEVER WAS BORN!" she shouted as she threw down the cell phone down on the floor quite hard – enough to cause it to break almost in half, apparently. Drat. Now she'd also have to get Kouji to fix it too. She turned back to the bed, face first, and started to cry hysterically. However, she didn't notice her window being banged on by a certain boy on the outside window.

"Machiko!" he said, even though it was muffled. He sighed and kept knocking on the window until he saw the door open to a not so happy Sanka. "Why are you yerring? You know grandmother's going to get mad at you for disturbing her..." he said, trying to be as quiet as he could. Although normally, Lola would laugh at Sanka's "fraw", but she wasn't up to it. She felt that the whole world was against her. Or just her elders. Sanka noticed her crying and sat on the bed. He placed a hand on her back as she kept crying hysterically. She pushed his hand away. "Go away, Sanka. I hate you too." she said, through gritted teeth. Sanka got a surprised look on his face. Sure he and Lola had fought over stupid stuff, but nothing would ever utter those three words, "I hate you." Certainly not until that moment.

Needless to say, Sanka was shocked. There really wasn't anything to say. Sure his sister gets on his nerves; who doesn't get on their siblings' nerves? He didn't say anything else, but he didn't leave. The only sound in the room was the crying, which was slowly calming down, and the ignored pounding and muffled speech of the window near them. Sanka turned to the window's direction and saw a frantic Kouji. He got up and walked over to the window, to open it. Kouji fell in, since her room was on the bottom of the house, but not even close to the basement. "You okay, Kouji?" he asked, finally breaking the silence in the room, aside from Lola's crying.

The younger got up, and rubbed his bottom. It was a little sore that he had to close one eye, but not too serious. He looked down to see the broken cell phone and sighed. He picked it up as he stood up, glancing at Sanka before looking at Lola. "Machiko, are you okay?" he said as it was his turn to sit on the bed. He didn't get a response from her, and decided to just let her cry. Sanka, getting bored with all of Lola's drama, picked up her game boy bag and started to go through it – trying to find what he was looking for. Kouji sighed as he, too, turned to the game boy. It was then he saw the actual SP with the Leaf Green version in the back of it. He placed the broken phone near Lola's reach (not exactly a wise choice, mind you).

Kouji snatched it and opened it, turning it on. Since he figured Lola had finished her game already, he decided to start a new game. At this time, Sanka threw her charger across the room – simply out of frustration. "Where is that game?" he muttered. Kouji ignored Sanka and happily glanced at the clock, setting it up.

Realizing she wasn't getting anymore attention from either of the boys, Lola glanced up from her crying spot to see her brother going through her stuff (again!) and Kouji was playing her game boy SP! Not that she didn't mind Kouji touching her stuff...BUT her brother knew better then to look through her stuff! She growled, quite loudly, and jumped from her spot, causing the phone to drop on the floor, yet again, but near Kouji. She landed on Sanka, in a major effort to get her stuff away from his clutches. "LET GO, SANKA!" Obviously, still very, very angry. Sanka, being competitive, tugged the game case away. Or at least tried to. She had to push poor Kouji over, causing him to push the wrong button, thus making him choose Bulbasaur when he wanted a Charmander.

But that was the least of his worries as of then. He landed on the cell phone on his side, a quite sensitive spot for him, as the two siblings cursed at each other (in both languages) and fought over the poor bag. Sanka immediately stood up, with the phone now in his hand as he tried to put in the pocket, and tried to stop them from fighting.

As soon as he tried to literally push them away, there was a magnificent light emitting from the Game boy once again and this time, it was big enough to fill the whole room. There were some swirls, and they all looked up, from the rough wind, they could see something on the blue swirls and some pink. In the middle of it all was a bright light. It was obviously trying to suck them in. They all tried to scream for help, but there wasn't any noise – not even from the gusting wind. Since the light was obviously bright, they shielded their eyes and Sanka, even though he was still fighting with her, protected his little sister, by turning his back towards the girl. Of course his eyes were slammed shut. Kouji used is arm to dim it a little bit – he thought he saw some Unown floating in the blue swirls, spelling out something to "Ignored will be…" or something of the like. He wasn't able to read it all, but what he didn't realize that the wind was picking up and pulling them in.

From then, all they could see was a blinding light.

**oooo**

The young girl, even though she appeared to be in her teen years, was humming a small tune. Closely following her, was a Wooper, very odd indeed for the Kanto world. She had chin-length silver hair, but the side-bangs were past her shoulders and dyed a dark purple. She had dark green-blue eyes and an odd fashion sense. She was wearing a pale pink tank top that said 'Love' with a heart on it, a black choker on her neck, black belt, a long, pale blue skirt, no shoes, and some sort of dark brown sleeve-like thing on her arm that wasn't attached to her shirt. In her mouth was a long biscuit like thing that was probably dipped in strawberry since most of it was in her mouth.

She had to visit her relatives, sometimes she would refer them as ghosts – for joking matters of course. But then, her tune was rudely interrupted when she felt two heavy weights on her back, of course, gravity took its place again and the girl was on her stomach. The Wooper was jumping up and down. "_Wow! Do it again!_" She had heard her Pokemon say and repeat.

Lola opened her eyes, which were closed completely shut, and realized that she was clinging to Kouji, in a hug. Of course Kouji wasn't aware of it yet. But when he did realize it, she pushed him off. "Ow!" he said as he landed on his upper back and head. Lola laughed. "Hey! Can you please get off?" the girl under Lola said. Not realizing it, she yelped as she jumped off. It was then she looked down to her outfit.

It was so obviously different from the one she had worn that day. She felt her hair was in a hair scarf, but she was unable to see the designs on it. Her blouse was obviously a midriff and it was red. On the middle of it was a huge star. She was also wearing jeans, along with her favorite pair of low tops Converse shoes. She looked on her hands, and she was wearing red gloves that had the fingers cut off. Of course, there were some stars. She also felt a bit of weight on her back, and behind her was, alas, a red backpack. It wasn't too big, it wasn't too small. It was the kind of backpacks you'd expect little girls to carry. But instead of a stuffed animal, it was just red. And it had a big star on the middle of it.

Kouji, on the other hand, was wearing what he had worn in the house. A long sleeved blue shirt with jeans and running shoes. Of course, Lola assumed that his stuff was in her backpack as well – which explained the extra weight. He groaned as he got up, rubbing his back and his neck. She ran up to him, ignoring the girl who was dusting herself off. "Kouji! Where are we?" she asked, still a bit high strung. Kouji opened his eyes to reveal green jade eyes – probably the most beautiful pair she'd ever seen in her life. She fought furiously against the blush that was coming trying to come out.

"Honestly...I don't know…" he said, as he still tried to soothe the pain in his neck, mainly. The girl grew tired of waiting to notice her so she cleared her throat quite loudly, her Wooper, still jumping around, hoping more people would fall on its owner. The two looked at the girl and blinked. Then Kouji realized that she was the soft cushion they had landed. He grabbed her hands and bowed a little in respect. "I'm sorry, ma'am!" he said, as he laughed. She nodded. "That's okay!" her voice, sounding very pleasant.

Of course, Lola got jealous. No way. Kouji was hers and hers ALONE. She grabbed Kouji's collar and started to drag him away. The young blinked in confusion, but her Wooper, for some reason did a Head butt and it hit Lola on the head and landed on Kouji's head. "_Ta-da! That outta teach you not rude to people!_" as it danced (or just shaking its butt from one side to another). This just fueled Lola's anger. She dropped Kouji, ("Ow!" as he started to rub his head again...) and turned to the Wooper, nearly grabbing it to choke it. But the Wooper jumped to its owner's feet and stuck out its tongue, mocking Lola. "Why, you little...!" she said as she was about to launch herself at the Pokemon.

Of course, the girl had to protect her Pokemon somehow! So she did the first thing she did. She got out another biscuit, but this one was covered in chocolate, and stuck it in Lola's mouth. Lola was shocked to know that is girl knew she liked chocolate pocky...She looked up at the girl again. "That's better!" she said, happily. The Wooper started to jump up and down, as if it won. Lola glared at the Wooper while the girl was introducing herself. But she didn't catch her name, but she did catch "…But you can call me Pocky!" Lola took the biscuit out of her mouth and asked her, trying not to sound mad or annoyed. "Why are you called Pocky?"

The girl smiled wider. "Because I LOVE Pocky! Pocky is the best thing ever!" as she got out some of her boxes that seemed to came out of nowhere and hugged it. Wooper jumped up and said "_Thaaat'sright!_" Lola rolled her eyes as she placed the biscuit back in her mouth. The girl pointed to Lola and Kouji. "Are you two Kouji and Machiko?" trying to see if she got them right. By now, Kouji was standing behind Lola and he responded for Lola, worrying that if Pocky might hurt them in the future. "Yes. We are." Lola looked up at Kouji, surprised at his actual cool attitude. Then, Pocky glomped the both of them. "I KNEW IT! I found you!" as Wooper danced around the group that was on the ground, singing some song about eggs.

Some passerby's looked at the group in shame or amusement, but they didn't interfere. Kouji and Lola exchanged confused looks. She had found them? And where in the world are they?

Lola inwardly cursed. Stupid possessed games...

**oooooo**

**Ending Notes**: YES! She finally gets sucked into the game along with Sanka and Kouji! XD;; Oh yeah, just so you know, I plan to do the Hoenn version of this. Why am I doing Leaf Green version? Cause I can. ;; And in the Hoenn edition of this series **will **be the Emerald version. :3 So just wait until this edition ends. If I could do Johto, I would. I just gotta find my guide. ;; P.S: I used Digital Skitty's description for Pocky. Reference: ReiShine, Chapter 18, _Oodle Doodle! _And I'm sorry if I made Pocky and her Wooper out of character. ;-;

' - I do not know any Japanese or Asian phrases PERIOD, so I'm going to have this little apostrophe after every quotation markings in case there is a language change. This will make everybody happy. XD; (It might include Pokemon, but I'm not too sure.) And yes, I realize I cannot do accents. Forgive me:3?

**Next Time**: Kouji and Machiko get their first Pokemon! And apparently this Bulbasaur likes her and why on earth is Professor Oak giving her a BABY Pokemon in the first place?


	3. Three: A Baby Bulbasaur?

**Disclaimer/Author's Notes: **Do I own Pokemon and its characters? Heck no! I own my original characters, but Digital Skitty owns Pocky for that is hers. :3 And also thank her for the Bulbasaur's name for I can't think of them for the life of me. XD And yes, I'm going to refer to Lola as Machiko from now on.

**Stuck in a Game**

_**Version: Leaf Green**_

By: LilyChan

**Chapter Three:**

A Baby Bulbasaur?

Then, Pocky glomped the both of them. "I KNEW IT! I found you!" as Wooper danced around the group that was on the ground, singing some strange song about eggs.

Some passerby looked at the group in shame or amusement, but they didn't interfere. Kouji and Lola exchanged confused looks. She had found them? And where in the world are they?

Lola inwardly cursed. Stupid possessed games...

"I'm so glad I found you!" the girl said as she raised herself off of the couple. "Your parents were worried that you had already left on your journey!" she giggled. Her Wooper was still singing that song about eggs, and it annoyed Machiko.

"STOP IT, you stupid Pokemon." she said, basically ignoring what Pocky had said to her. Wooper continued to sing and dance. "Heeey! Machiko! How come you're so upset now?" Pocky asked as she helped Kouji and Machiko to their feet.

Machiko glared at her. "What are you talking about? I never saw you before in my life." she snapped. Pocky blinked that made a 'plu' sound. "Machiko, I thought we outgrew these games!" Pocky giggled, dismissing the snap. She looked at Kouji who looked confused, if not more, then her. He shrugged. Then Pocky pulled their arms. "Come on! Professor Oak won't wait forever!"

Machiko was surprised when Pocky had accidentally pulled her to the ground. "Ack! Watch it!" she snapped again as she tried to get up. But Pocky kept pulling them. "Come on!" Pocky whined.

"Fine! If it'll get you to shut up." Machiko glared again. Kouji laughed nervously as he was walking pretty fast as Pocky walked towards the lab, or what the two assumed it to be. Machiko was cursing all the gods in the world that she was not only stuck with her crush (which she really didn't mind), but with a blabbermouth. And a very annoying Pokemon.

They walked in with ease and Pocky was waving to everyone and anyone on sight. Machiko sighed, getting more irritated. She tapped her foot angrily and was glaring at any of the poor assistants who DARED to look at this girl as of now. Then she heard the joyful outcry of ...someone who really shouldn't be shouting they way they were. "Pocky!" Machiko turned her head to see the Professor Oak. Oddly enough the animation for Pokemon was quite accurate. Machiko automatically clinged to Kouji – to let the world know that they were a couple although they weren't. Kouji didn't seem to mind though.

Pocky and Professor Oak hugged each other patting each other on the back. They pulled apart and the professor was saying on how much she had grown. Pocky giggled and then said, "Well you've gotten older and more wrinkly!" Machiko and Kouji blinked. They were actually expecting the old man to probably smack her for such a comment. She didn't receive so much as a glare. Again, the couple just stood there and watched. For once, Machiko didn't have any thing smart to say.

Then they turned their attention to the blinking and scared couple. "Are they your cousins?" Pocky nodded quite fast. "Yep, yep!" She pointed to Machiko. "That's Machiko," and moved her finger towards Kouji, "and that's Kouji!" The professor walked towards them, with a hand on his chin as if he's thinking about something. He then nodded at Pocky. As if on cue, she grabbed Kouji and Machiko's arms again and started to follow the professor. The older man stopped before a table with three Poke Balls. Obviously filled with each of the three original starting Pokemon. "You may choose your starting Pokemon." as he acknowledged the Poke Balls. For once, the girl dubbed Pocky was quiet... Machiko turned to Kouji, for assurance that things will be alright if they do this. For some reason he nodded to her, as if he knew what she was thinking.

Machiko gulped and started to reach for the first one. She jumped when she heard a popping sound. She turned to the side to see Kouji examining a Charmander as if he's been there for years. His whole life. She closed her eyes. She didn't want to be reminded of home – especially on what her ...mother did to her. So she grabbed the first one and tossed it open. It was a Bulbasaur. She had turned away because she was afraid that it might attack her. Machiko cracked open an eye and saw a pair of the most innocent ruby eyes a Bulbasaur could have.

She then realized that it was smaller then your average Bulbasaur. By now her eyes were both open and they were blinking, also having the 'plu' sound. "Ah, interesting choice, Miss Machiko!" she heard the professor say. She looked up to the old man and raised her eyebrow. "This is a baby Bulbasaur." Well duh. "This Pokemon's parents were recently murdered by Team Rocket and I found it. I healed it and trained it to at least fight some of your basic Pokemon. He still needs quite a bit of training and a LOT of love."

"Well then, why the HECK are ya even giving it away? I mean, it still needs to be trained! What are you, stupid?" she ranted, unaware the Bulbasaur was staring at her.

The professor stepped back and chuckled nervously. "You s-see, my dear--" "I ain't your freaking granddaughter." she snapped. By now, she was the center of the attention in the lab. But she didn't seem to mind much less care. "Yes. A-anyway, I don't have any more time! It's tough taking care of the ADULT Pokemon as it is! When Pocky said you and Kouji were starting your journey, I'd figured--" "Yeah you'd one of us would take the Pokemon off your hands. I see how it is." Kouji had stepped close to Machiko and whispered in her ear, "Come on, Machiko. It'll be fun. I mean, haven't you been cooing about how awesome it'd be to be able to take care of a baby Pokemon?" She blinked. She glared. No, scratch that. She DEATH glared him. Crush or not, he does not DARE to remind her of it as of this moment.

But, Kouji was used to it. "Just take it, Machiko. Who knows, it might be something really cool." Machiko rolled her eyes. "FINE. I'll take the stupid baby Pokemon." she muttered in her breath, mentally cooing on how cute it was. She was aiming the poke ball at the Bulbasaur to call it back since she decided to take care of it. He didn't want to back in. He was shivering because of the raise of her voice. Machiko was really tempted to kick it. But Pocky came to hug the poor shivering Bulbasaur. "Aw! He said that he doesn't like it when you yell." she pouted as if she was copying the Pokemon's emotions.

Machiko sighed. "Fine, I'm sorry I yelled." She started to rub her brow. She placed the ball in her pocket since she didn't know how to put on her belt loop just yet. The Bulbasaur started to wiggle out of Pocky's grasp to go and nuzzle Machiko's leg. Hesitantly, the girl leaned down to pet the Bulbasaur gently. The Bulbasaur changed from her leg to her hand and started to lick it. "Ew!" she thought as she pulled it back. Of course the Bulbasaur tilted his head out of confusion. She sighed. She knew she was going to have to get used to this yet again. "What are you going to name him?" chirped the voice of Pocky. Crud, and right when the headache was going away. "I don't know." she was looking at the baby Bulbasaur as he started to nudge her arm. Somehow she knew and she picked up the baby.

For a Bulbasaur, even for a baby, he was extremely light. He started to lick her face out of pure love. She turned her face and closed her eyes, for she didn't want Bulbasaur drool on her face. Soon the baby nestled in her arms and relaxed as he watched the world move thanks to his warm transportation. Machiko turned to Kouji, who was either training his new Charmander to dance or stand in a fighting position. Either way, it actually brought a smile to her face. The baby Bulbasaur stared at Kouji. He started to cry out to Kouji. She looked down and blinked. "What do you want?" she asked it. The Bulbasaur was still trying to get Kouji's attention...or something. She turned to Kouji and blinked again. "What about Kouji? Do you want to meet him?"

She then saw the Wooper jumping up and down saying something about seeing the new baby. She wondered why she could understand that annoying Pokemon, but not the others. Maybe it's the after-effects of going into a new world or something. Then again she'd really rather not hear what Pokemon were thinking. "Ugh, get out of the way." As it distracted her to the side. Then she turned and saw Pocky and Kouji...dancing. She glared at the girl again. She humphed and turned away, on her way out. But she heard a "Hey! Machiko!" from Kouji. She ignored the boy – she was annoyed with both of them at the moment. Soon she was stopped by a nervous lab assistant. She narrowed her eyes as if she had a more important appointment.

"U-Uh, Miss?" he asked.

"What?"

"Y-You need these." as he almost dropped five empty Poke balls. She caught them somehow, even with the baby Bulbasaur in her arms. "Thanks." she said, quite flatly. She turned her heel and walked faster. "Wait! Miss Machiko!" cried out the professor. "_God, what now?_" she thought as she walked back. Kouji was watching her with saddened eyes, as if she rejected him, but right now she was too mad to care. "As you know that you're now on your way to become Pokemon Master or whatever you wish to be. But you need to a quick favor for me." Machiko rolled her eyes, for she knew what was coming. "I need you to go to Viridian City to pick up a package for me. When you bring it back, a surprise will be ready for you both." He smiled. "And I'll go with you on your journey! I don't like being with the ghosts...they're always talking about their own days as Pokemon Trainers. Nothing beats experiencing it first hand!" she giggled. Machiko, again, rolled her eyes.

But yet she expected Pocky to go with her and Kouji.

The baby Bulbasaur was surprisingly quiet, but it was staring at Kouji – like it wanted to explore him. She almost busted laughing from the thought. The rest of the meeting with the professor was quite swift. Soon they were out of the lab. "So have you decided a name for your Bulbasaur yet, Machiko?" Pocky asked as they were heading out of Pallet Town. She glanced down at the Pokemon. "Yeah. Haru." Kouji turned away. For some reason, he was extremely quiet. "Aw! That's a very cute name for such a cute Pokemon!" as she patted the Bulbasaur's name. The baby seemed to like his name since he was exclaiming his name happily. Soon Pocky turned to Kouji and asked, "What did you name your Charmander?" Machiko thought about chunking the strawberry pocky when she had the chance...Kouji didn't even acknowledged Pocky. "Heey, Kouji! Don't ignore me!" Pocky pouted. He looked up at her. "O-oh. Sorry, Pocky. I named her Flame." he sheepishly smiled.

Pocky giggled again. God, when does this girl stop giggling? "That sounds so predicable!" she said in between laughs. Machiko decided to ignore her and looked at her Pokemon. Then she realized that she still had somehow managed five Poke balls in her hand. "Kouji, can you put my Poke balls in the bag, please?" she asked. Kouji turned to her and immediately smiled. He took them from the girl and the group momentarily stopped. Pocky was too busy dancing with her Wooper. Machiko ignored her and concentrated on...something else. Then she noticed that Kouji had Poke balls on his belt. "Hey! How did you get them on your belt?" she asked, referring to the red and white spheres.

Kouji looked down and shrugged. "I don't know, I just brought them close and it's like they're magnets. This world is strange." Machiko heavily agreed. "Hey! Aren't we going to go get the professor's package?" Pocky asked as she ran up to the couple, obviously confused about the current state they're in. They both nodded. "Let's go!"

**oooo**

They have been walking all afternoon and they were not even halfway there. They were taking a break under a tree where there was a river or a pond. Machiko had let the Bulbasaur down and it started to chase little butterflies. Machiko was sitting under the tree, watching the Bulbasaur chase a white butterfly. She was hugging her knees and was just, for once, quiet. She was sad mainly. She still can't quite get over the shock of her surprise arranged marriage with some stranger. The thought of it made her shiver and sob quietly. She wiped it away though before the Bulbasaur, or anyone for that matter, caught it. She just couldn't understand what brought her mother into this. Maybe it was a mistake? Her grandfather was a smart man and came a long way with his English, but he still made mistakes. And surely if her father...were still alive, he'd fight for her. He'd object his daughter having an arranged marriage. She smiled at the warm and whatever memories she had of him.

She remembered him taking her to the park and watching her play. She remembered when she hurt herself, when she was crying out of pain, her father would help her up and make it better. She loves her mother very deeply as any child, but she misses her father. She missed his laughter. She missed his trips to Japan and the gifts he'd bring for her. All in all, she missed her father very much. If only he didn't go out that night, then maybe he'd still be with them. Without her realizing, tears were pouring out of her eyes. But she wasn't crying like she was at the funeral. Or even earlier. The tears were just flowing down. She was staring at her knees and her hand was on her head, as if she was going to topple over.

"Bulbasaur?" she heard the baby Pokemon call. She looked up through foggy eyes and saw the worried Pokemon. She sniffled. It nudged her, stood on his hind legs, leaned against her leg, and started to lick the tears off of her face. She laughed a little bit at the gesture and patted the Pokemon with her free hand. Haru wasn't satisfied. He started to nudge her and she wrapped her arms around him and started to cry. She clutched the baby, even though he didn't know why she was crying. But he stayed still. He knew something was bothering her and she needed to cry. Then he heard grass rustled and footsteps approaching.

"Machiko! What's wrong?" cried the worried Pocky. She wrapped her arms around the crying girl and Machiko just cried harder. Poor Pocky was so confused on what made Machiko so sad. Perhaps it was the incident with the baby Pokemon – maybe she felt guilty for it or whatever. She _was _clutching to the baby Pokemon for dear life. Then Kouji, along with his Charmander appeared. It looked as though Charmander had won a battle and she was dancing around Kouji, unbeknownst to the crying girl under the tree. Kouji stared at her as the wind blew. He sighed. She really did miss him. He felt a small tear coming out, but he stopped himself. He remembered the funeral as though it was yesterday.

_Flashback_

The early morning was gloomy and it looked about to rain. Plump 5 year old Kouji was looking down at a box with a lot of flowers and even the American and Japanese flag. He knew it had Machiko's dad in it. His parents explained to him that it was time for Machiko's dad to leave the earth. Of course he won't understand for a long while what they meant by that. All he knew was that everyone was really sad, and they had to wear black. They also had to be really quiet. He looked to the side where the man in the funny looking robes was saying something about something called God or whatever. By him was a little girl, about the same age, but she was crying her eyes out. There was another little boy but he was silently crying – like his mother.

The little girl had her hair in pigtails and she was wiping her tears on her sleeve of the black dress she wore. There was an extra seat, and the little boy figured that it was for someone. But wanting to comfort the little girl, he got up and walked towards her. He didn't seem to care that his mother was hissing at him to get back to where he was. He sat down and hugged the little girl. The girl automatically hugged him back and cried on his chest. They stayed that way for quite a while until they started to get up. He pushed her away, only for her to run to the box and clutch to it – as if she was waiting for her dad to come out and tell her everything was going to be okay.

But he didn't.

Her mother ran to her daughter and tried to pry her off. "NO! I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE DADDY!" she yelled as she clutched to the box tighter, as if her life depended. He didn't know what to do. He heard words from his mother about going off, but his attention was too focused on the little girl and her mother crying. Her mother had given up and was now on her knees and was bawling as much as she was. But she was saying that it would be okay. But it seemed that she was trying to convince herself more then the little girl.

_End Flashback_

He saw Pocky rocking Machiko forwards and backwards, and stroking her hair. Kouji got more worried and ran to the girls. Apparently Machiko either fell asleep or passed out. He sat down and stared at her. "I don't know what happened! I think she was upset over what happened to Haru." Pocky said, still rocking her to and fro as well as stroking her black hair. It was too soon for Pocky to know the truth, and he was sure that Machiko didn't want him to tell her about what happened. "Yeah. She's...really sensitive about that." He turned his gaze to Flame and Haru. It seemed that Flame was assuring Haru that his 'mommy' was going to be okay. He smiled, vaguely remembering how he'd do that to Machiko.

"_So that's why she named him Haru._" he thought to himself as he looked back at the sleeping girl.

**oooooo**

**Ending Notes**: To be honest, I didn't mean to add that bit of angst, but...I decided it seemed appropriate after her finding about Haru. And I apologize for the late update. I hope you can forgive me...In any case, since Ff net decide to be even more stupid, I'll try to reply reviews as they come with the new reply system. In any case, I hope you liked this chapter and post a review! I would like that very much. Reviews inspire me to write more. ;D

' - I do not know any Japanese or Asian phrases PERIOD, so I'm going to have this little apostrophe after every quotation markings in case there is a language change. This will make everybody happy. XD; (It might include Pokemon, but I'm not too sure.) And yes, I realize I cannot do accents. Forgive me:3?

**Next Time**: Kouji and Machiko realize that things are not always what they seem – especially if they're from their favorite game. And since when does Machiko sing and dance for _money_? Oh look, a Caterpie and Weedle.


End file.
